


Super school for supers. I can up with the name myself

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Superpowers AU, go check that out by the way, pretty much the same as my other fic BURN, random idea, super power college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, born with super speed is a bit to...fast for normal school so he's taken to Hero Academy. He makes friends, make sure enemy's, and all in all has a wonderful/ horrible time.What could go wrong?His ADHD dosen't help very much either.





	

"I don't understand". Alexander Hamilton says, sitting in the seat in the principals office. The one that guaranteed you were in some type of trouble. That seat. 

A man by the name of George Washington stood next to the principals desk and the principal seemed to be annoyed at his eagerness. 

"You've been invited to my school. It's for supers such as yourself". George says. 

Alex shakes his head. "How'd you even find out I'm a super?". He was sure he'd been keeping it a secret. 

"We conducted a test. You were the first student finished for every one and you were one of the smartest kids. Super speed right?".

Alex hesitated but nods.”S-still how come i've neverheardofthissuperschoolbeforeimmeanprettysureaschoolforsuperswouldbeahugethinginthenewsorsomething". He rushes out,his words eventually blending, like he sometimes does when he's excited or curious. Or mad. Or sad. 

Basically a lot.

George looks bewildered before smiling.”What do you say? Would you like to go to a school full of people like you?". He asks. 

'If it's full of people like me the place'll be burnt down in a week'. Alex can't help think. Yet he nods. 

George smiles and Alex feels like this is a new start. 

-|-

The next day he met with George who led him to an old library . Alex looks at him strangely. "Um. I thought we going to the school?".

He looks at he old couple who stood at the front desk, the woman reading a book and the man asleep in a chair. 

George walks past them and the woman looks up and smiles at them before going back to her book. 

"We are". Is all George says. 

He leads Alex to a small corner of the library and pulls out one of the books on the shelf. The whole shelf folds into itself.

Alex watches in awe as the wall falls away. A hallway is reveals and he walks down it, George following with a smug look. 

“Wait? How did?”. He stammers. “The couple there have a power that can change what you see. They make sure no one discovers this place”. Alex glanced back, and the woman sends a wink before the wall goes back up.

As they reached the end of the hallway it opened up and revealed a huge area of students. Some flying, most walking. Some even teleported, moving from one place to the next in the blink of an eye. 

He noticed a group of guys heading their way across the field. A tall dark skinned one with wild hair who was gesturing all over the place. Alex thought he heard a smudge of French. 

The other seemed hypnotized by what he was saying. He had an armed wrapped around the French talker, an easy smile on his face, and another boy walked beside them, freckles shining like stars, and his smile making Alex's heart flutter. He noticed them making their way over where he and George stood. 

Alex found himself fixing his hair and straightening himself up. George smirked at this.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to them. Their all on the student welcome committee after all".

George nudges Alex towards the group and he felt his feet leading him towards the group of boys. 

They noticed him and waved and he took it as a sign to keep going. "H-hi. I’m Alex and I'm newhereandGeorgetoldmethatyouwereapartofthestudentwelcomecomitteeso...". Alex rushes out, trailing off awkwardly and tapping his hands speedily against his leg. 

They stared at him as though he were insane. "Uh...". The French one said. The boy with his arm wrapped around the French speaker mumbled. "Mr. Washington?". 

"Sorry. S-super speed". Alex says. The others laugh. 

"I'm John Laurens". The one with the freckles says. Alex nearly gets lost in his eyes but refrains from staring too long. 

"That's Lafayette". He points to the French speaker. "And that's Hercules". John points to the other boy. 

"What are your powers?". Alex can't help asking. 

"I have super strength". Hercules says. He makes his point by lifting Lafayette as though he weighs nothing. Lafayette squealed and teleported back to his spot on the ground. Hercules laughs. "Teleportation if you couldn't tell". Lafayette says sheepishly. 

"I can move move things with my mind. Its no big". John says shrugging,lifting his textbooks. 

Alex watched slightly amused as John levitated his books. "Uh. It's so big! Can you lift cars? Buildings? Airplanes?". 

John shrugs. "I've lifted a car before but that was just during training. 

Alex files that away for now. “So what's it like going here?". Alex asks. 

"Well it's pretty fun, way better than regular school. Being surrounded by people like you. The only downsides are the people who decide to use their powers to act like huge dicks". 

Alex nods. "Bullies. But with powers. Thanks for that world". 

John laughs and Alex makes an executive decision that it's his favorite sound.

They hit him a small tour of the grounds and since John dosen't have a roommate Alex is moved in with him. 

He's flustered as he unpacks thinking of how he's living with someone he has a crush on. It's going to be hard to hide. 

"What if someone reads my mind and finds out". He mutters aloud flopping onto his bed. 

“Great. Super powers and super problems to go with em”.

-|-

He finishes unpacking and his mind travels back to John and trying to remember the exact placement of his freckles.

He grabs his laptop and tries to get absorbed into a paper on racial diversity. 

A knock on his door happens later but he's too wrapped up in his work to realize it. 

"Alex". Johns voice rings around his ears. Alex dosen't register the voice and continues to type away on his laptop. 

"Mon ami. You were right he dosen't even realize we're here". Lafayette's voice buzzes by him sometime later. 

"Hey Alex": Hercules waves a hand infront of his face but Alex dosen't even falter. Someone shakes him but all he can do is hum something of reply. He's not even sure who's in his room. Their voices fly past I'm like insignificant buzzes. 

"Should we get Mr. Washington?". Someone asked."I'll go". Hercules says. 

Alex continues typing away, his fingers moving so fast he can barely see them. 

He hears someone else's footsteps enter the room and he feels himself stiffen yet he keep typing, possibly faster since his fingers feel hot from the friction. 

"Alex son. Are you alright?". Washingtons voice briefly reaches him. 

"Don't call me son, sir". Alex mutters respectively. 

His laptop is shut and he feels so suddenly disconnect. He shakes his head. "What?".

He looks around the room at Lafayette, Hercules, and John who look at him worried. Washington stood next to him, a hand still in his shut laptop. 

"What's going on?". He asks more clearly.

"Are you okay son? How many fingers am I holding up?". 

Alex rolls his eyes, trying to ignore being called 'son again'. "Three. Why?". He asks. 

"You weren't responding to us". 

Alex laughs after a moment. "Sorry. I do that. It's called unreal momentation I think. ‘S What my mom called it. Basically it's a normal thing that happens to me. I move so fast I don't really notice anything around me. It's nothing really". Alex waves off their wierd looks. 

"That sounds dangerous. If there's a fire or emergency..". George trails off. 

Alex shrugs. He hadn’t the thought about that before.

"I mean at least you shook me out of it. My old school they'd just blow an airhorn in my ear".

"I'll remember that for later". John says, jokingly and slightly serious. and Alex tries to brush off his embarrassment with a laugh”.

-|-

He reluctantly finishes the paper which is a rough draft of twenty pages, when he feels his stomach rumble with hunger. He checks the time. "1:48". He murmurs aloud. 

"Not too late for a midnight snack". He says stretching. Though he hadn’t eaten since breakfast that morning.

He poked his head out of his door. The dorm was silent. He crept and dig through the fridge, sighing when he only found some breakfast burrito's, some old grapes, and a half drunken Gatorade.

“Right. Haven’t bought any of my own food”. 

He sighs and decides to go out in search of a vending machine that Hercules has pointed out earlier. He pulls on some sweatpants and his hoodie and makes his way out of the dorm room. 

“Now if I were a vending machine, where would I-“.

A loud crash sounds down the hall, and before he can go investigate, a loud piercing alarm sounds off and lights begin flashing. 

He lets out a scream of pain, his ears ringing. Damn sound waves. Due to his power,loud sound waves can sound like a air horn continuously blaring in ear somehow only worse. 

He drops his phone and barely manages to find it with the stream of students that happen to begin evacuating the building. 

He stuffs his phone in his pocket, and continues, covering his ears and following everyone else until he reaches a field. 

It’s massive, students have already taken most of the bleachers, and some have sat on the grass getting somewhat comfortable, and he notices some staff mulling around trying to get some kinda of order. 

He spots fluffy hair and immediately recognizes it as Lafayette. He struggles through the crowd as he reaches them and sees him and Hercules trying to calm down a panicking John. 

His ears are still being covered by his hands which reminds him of the splitting migraine from the loud shrieking of the alarms. He forces some more until he finally gets through and stumbles over someone’s foot. He trips and lands in the grass, hands instinctively reaching out to catch him and leaving his ears unprotected. 

He hits the ground and the sound of the alarm piercing his ears. He lets out a yell and hears John’s shout of his name before helping him up. He’s going half deaf by now. 

“Alex what’s wrong?”. And he must still be screaming but he stops at how concerned John’s face looks. 

His hands find his ears again, and he sighs in relief when the alarm, by some act of god, clicks off a moment later. His hands cautiously move down the his side, and his nervous tick of nervously tapping the side of his leg starts up at full force, going fast enough to appear blurred. 

John still looks concerned. “W-what’s wrong? Why the alarm? Did something happen? Is everyone okay? Is-“.

He puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Everything’s fine. I think. Could be a false alarm but are you okay? You were screaming and I was so worried cause I couldn’t find you in our dorm and Laf and Herc we’re helping me look but we were rushed out by a teacher”.

“I was looking for something to eat, your fridge looks like it was stocked by a college boy, by th way. And I was screaming cause the alarm. It was ‘super’ loud if you know what I mean”.

John’s eyebrows crease before he gets a look of recognition on his face. “Your power?”. And Alex nods. 

“What happened-“. Alex tried to ask but is silenced by Lafayette and Herc as they crowd together. 

Mr. Washington walks out the building, a stern frown set on his face that. Alex hasn’t seen on the mans face. He appears grim.

“I think we’re about to find out”. Laf murmured. 

The whole field goes eerily silent. Well nearly. They are college students, they can’t be silent ever. But still for a group of students it’s quieter than he’s ever heard. 

“I’m afraid to inform you, students of Hero Academy”. He starts. 

“That we’ve had an attack”.


End file.
